The Cancer Genomics Research (CGR) Laboratory was established to investigate the contribution of genetic variation to cancer susceptibility and outcomes. Working in concert with epidemiologists, biostatisticians and basic research scientists in the intramural research program, CGR developed the capacity to conduct genome-wide association studies (GWAS), candidate gene approaches, and next-generation sequencing applications to identify the heritable determinants of various forms of cancer. In addition to offering the latest in genomics technology, the CGR is a fully integrated and highly automated laboratory supporting several functional areas: DNA Extraction and Staging Laboratory (DESL) for preparation of samples; Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) for advanced sample, project, and inventory tracking; comprehensive project management; production laboratory for high-throughput assays; quality assurance and control; research for focused research projects; functional research to follow-up interesting findings; HPV genomics research; technology development; quality assurance and control; and bioinformatics and scientific analysis capabilities, making it a unique collaborative center for NCI-driven scientific endeavors.